Today, many automobiles are sold with remote keyless ignition systems. Remote keyless ignition systems allow individuals to start an ignition of an automobile from a short distance away from the automobile, eliminating the need to physically manipulate a key into an ignition of the automobile. Some automobiles with remote keyless ignition systems can be started by the push of a button on a small, hand-held fob, i.e., a small transmitter, attached to the driver's key ring. Other automobiles have a proximity system that is triggered if a key-like transducer is within a certain distance of the automobile.
A remote keyless ignition system uses a coded Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) chip. The remote keyless ignition system operates based on a radio frequency signal being emitted from the automobile and received by a fob. The fob would then send a response to the automobile, and the automobile would be started. Disadvantageously, an unauthorized person with the appropriate electronic equipment may be able to eavesdrop on the radio frequency transmissions between the automobile and the fob and learn the security codes utilized to operate the vehicle. Upon obtaining the security codes, the automobile may be stolen within seconds. Also disadvantageously, the owner of the automobile may not know that the automobile has been stolen until some time afterwards.